starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sashu Jurarth
Sashu Jurarth (11 BBY) Sashu’s father, the late Captain Vorcise Jurarth, was somewhat unique in that he insisted in bringing his family along with him on his missions. Vorcise had proven his tactical worth enough times to the Emperor that this small breach of protocol was overlooked. It has often been said in hushed whispers that Vorcise would have been better suited to serving with the bleeding-heart Rebels than with the Empire. As a man of honor and integrity, Vorcise would not let any slander about him or his family go unchallenged. Many a loud-mouthed official ended up dead after a duel with Vorcise. His wife, Norika, while not technically with the Empire, seemed better suited for Palpatine’s New Order than her husband. She possessed a brutal cunning and a mean streak deeper than the depths of hyperspace. Norika was quite adept at playing her enemies off of one another and then allowing them to destroy each other. As a team, they were practically unstoppable and the ship they lived on, the Star Destroyer Tsunami, became something to be both respected and feared by enemy and ally alike. It is also said that they held special favor with the Emperor who knew that their loyalty to him was unquestioned. As a child growing up on the Tsunami, Sashu was exposed to not only her father’s tactics and her mother’s charisma, but also to real battlefield conditions. She took it all in, doing her best to learn all she could so that one day she could command her own ship. By the age of seventeen she was already far more advanced than many of the soldiers on the Tsunami despite the fact that she had never attended the Imperial Academy. However, the perfect bubble that surrounded the Jurarth family was soon to burst. After the Battle of Endor, the Tsunami was ambushed by Rebel forces. Vorcise commanded his crew well despite overwhelming odds, however it was clear that the ship was outgunned. The news was made even worse when Norika was killed during a particularly brutal broadside with another ship. Vorcise’s sense of pride would not allow him to retreat until he avenged his wife, even when it became clear that the Tsunami would be destroyed if they stayed. Sashu was forced to come to a hard decision of choosing either her father or the well-being of the ship and its crew. Ultimately she decided upon saving the Tsunami and was forced to shoot her father when he wouldn’t stand down. She gave herself a battlefield commission to captain and limped the Tsunami to safety. In order to hide the fact that a teen was in command of a Star Destroyer, the Tsunami’s former XO assumed the captain title, but was only a puppet through which Sashu gave her orders. A year or so later the Tsunami was contacted by Admiral Jer Roviditian and asked to join him in creating a stronger Empire. Both of Sashu's parents had always thought highly of Roviditian, but he had been reported dead sometime after the Battle of Yavin. She revealed who was really in charge of the ship, and after Roviditian got over his shock, asked her to accompany him to Oremin. Once there, Sashu was quick to recognize that Oremin held more potential for her than the Empire. She would not meet with Reng Kasr personally until years later, after he was freed from Jorzan prison. In speaking with the mastermind behind Oremin, any last doubts Sashu may have had were soon put to rest. From that day, she has been fully committed to seeing Oremin thrive. Category:HalomekCategory:Galactic Empire